Introducing Crossfire
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A collab made by me and AlxkendBlader. Imagine if Crossfire was introduced to the cast of Battle B-Daman and Crash B-daman. How will it turn out for Riki and Kamon as they are sent as representatives to do so?
1. Prologue: New Invention

**Introducing Break Bomber!**

**Note: My first Crossover story consisting of all the B-Daman Series! Enjoy...**

**Prologue: New Invention**

* * *

The sound of typing on a computer can heard from a distance. Jenta Kokuji can tell that his friend Bakuga Shira who is now the CEO of his company, Shiranui Corporation is very busy. But why on earth? Simple. You just have to wait and see for yourself..."SIR!" the door opened as one of his clents burst through. That startled the two of them especially Jenta who accidentally dropped one of his dumbbells on his right foot. "AAAHHHHH!" Bakuga smacked his forehead, looked at his client saying: "Next time, knock at the door and it'll be open to ? So what's the excitement?", "Well Mr Shira, recently our company has developed something extraordinary that mankind can never achieve." Upon hearing it, "Ok, what is it?", "If you like, we can show it to you sir." answered the client. Kreis Raydra then asked: "Can't he just jump to the conclusions of their development?", "Patience Raydra, let's go check it out." assured Bakuga. He then called for Jenta to follow him but he was still withering over the pain but allowed him to bring his B-Daman Dashing Tankshell along and also, he'll catch up soon.

When he arrived holding the 2 B-Damans with his client. He saw a portal-like machine fully constructed. "Okay, what is the meaning of this?" Bakuga asked. The client answered: "This here is a Dimensional Transport Device that is designed to transport us to any part of the country, any part of the earth and even to another world that man has never explored before!" answered the excited client. "Hmmm anywhere even to another world?" thought Bakuga. "It's a beauty!" exclaimed Tankshell. "Iknow right?" agreed Raydra. After a bit of deep thinking, "Alright call the WBMA immediately and tell them to get here right away!"

Later, Commissioner Takakura, his granddaughter Rory, Gennosuke Shigami and all the B-shots gathered in front of the device. Jenta arrived with a cast on his right foot and with a crutch to support him. "Did I miss anything?" he asked. Well, he's just in time as Bakuga showed the WBMA, the invention and it's functions.

"So this device can transport anybody to any place, any country and even to another world?"

"Yes Mr Takakura, I somehow haven't tested it yet but now that it is functional..."

"We can give it a shot." Now that he said it, Bakuga took his Raydra and shot the ceiling with a marble cracking it. "Not that actual shot if you ask me." Jenta replied as he hobbled his way to him not noticing that..."Jenta! above you!" Too late. "PRACK!" Everybody was like "Ooh...!" upon seeing this. Looking down, "I hope he doesn't get amnesia after what happened." said Bakuga but still, Commissioner Takakura continued on asking: "Now, who wants to be test subjects of this new device." Result? An argument between the B-shots. Comments like...

"Sh-sha! I'll do it! Me and my Mach Scorpio!"

"Buzz off! I, Misuru Hachuka and my Slot Stinger will be the one to handle it!"(Plus, his gang is supportive of their leader)

"Only the most beautiful B-shot will..."

"STOP!" All stop arguing. "I somehow already thought of it. In fact, I already had them in my mind. Riki Ryugasaki, the Overall Crossfire Champion and Kamon Day, the Grand B-Master and Phoenix Grand Prix Champion. Both gasp in surprise.

"We're going to be test subjects..." stammered Riki(Not much but a bit)

"But it will be fun! Oh I'm getting all fired up!" cheered Kamon as he stood in front of the machine. Riki followed beside him. "Now before you two enter the machine, take these." Commissioner Takakura gave each of them a switch-like remote controller device and a technological cube. "What are those for anyway?" asked Kamon. Ignoring him and continuing, "When you enter the dimensional transport device, you will represent and spread Crossfire to the new worlds." Both were like what the juice? "New worlds?!" they exclaim in surprise contextual(Oh what am I saying? Sigh...) "Well yes, the device might who knows take you to another alternate world you might never had been before." Response? "MYSTERY!" they exclaim with excitement. The old man laughed and then, "Alright boys, are you ready?" They nodded and he gave the signal and soon enough, Bakuga activated the machine and a portal was formed. "I'm going in first!" Kamon declared as before he entered, his entire family wished him all the best and he's gone once he entered through the portal. As for Riki, his friends cheered on him as he entered the portal saying to himself. "Mystery..."

**So what happens next? Which of the worlds will Riki and Kamon will each enter? And how will things turn out for both of them...**

**To be continued(TBC)...**


	2. Boy meets B-DaWorld

**Chapter 1: Boy meets B-DaWorld**

**Previous, the Shiranui Corporation developed the dimensional transport device and Riki and Kamon became test subjects to travel to another world and introduce Crosssfire to...ah never mind let's continue this epic adventure as...**

"AAAAHHHHHH!" That was Riki shrieking as he found himself in the middle of the dimensional travel zone or whatever area he is at. "Hold your Horns Riki! AAAHHH!" Rising Dracyan called. "But Dracyan, I don't have any horns! Riki replied loudly and exaggerating that, "And besides, you scream like a little girl!", "What?!" Dracyan exclaimed as a powerful energy surge was unleashed and the duo found themselves being pulled faster and faster. "Brace yourself! Riki!" Dracyan called out as both of them went, "AAAAAHHHHH!" and everything went blank after a few seconds.

* * *

**3 hours later...(That was pretty long)**

The blazing heat is intensifying and it's scorching hot. Alive but a bit unconscious, a pair of eyes are opening up bit by bit. "Riki, wake up! Open your eyes! Please!", Instantly, "Wha-What?" Riki woke and looked around. "Dracyan, where are we?", "I don't know Riki. I think we're in the middle of a desert." Upon hearing that, Riki sat up and "Mystery!" All he could see is nothing but sand. True enough, he is in the middle of the desert.(Or not?) "So travelling through that device took us to another world, so where can we start?" Riki asked his partner. "I suggest we walk around until we can find refuge and perhaps accomplish our goals Riki." answered Dracyan. Riki agreed as he checked himself first and fortunately, he still has his devices that are in one piece and soon enough, off they went.

* * *

**After some time...**

"I...I...can't find...anything Dracyan...and besides...I'm so...hungry...and...thirsty..."

"Don't worry Riki, soon we will...WAIT! What's that in front of us?"

Riki looked up and saw a town in front of them. "Mystery! I never knew there could be some place in the middle of a desert. I wonder what's it called?"

"It's called "Cowtune"

"Wow Dracyan, I didn't know you knew this place."

"Uh, Riki, I didn't say that."

"Then if didn't say anything Dracyan, then, who?"

"I did!" Riki turned his back and saw...

"AAAHHHH! A blue bubble monster!"

"Now calm down stranger, I am not a monster, just a blue creature known a the B-DaMage. For some reason, I believe you must be new here because I was walking around and saw a portal open up from the sky and it dropped you through this place."

"So you know that we came from another universe?"

"My instincts tell me so."

"Mystery! Right Dracyan?"

"She seems to predict a bit but yes indeed Riki."

That's when, "OMG! A talking B-Daman!" The B-DaMage exclaimed in excitement as she snatched Dracyan from Riki and studied it. "How peculiar, it has eyes that move left and right(that's true in Crossfire and Fireblast series)and it has unique parts and speaking of which, I already did my introduction, so how about you and your partner?"

Smiling, "I'm Riki Ryugasaki."

"And I am Rising Dracyan."

"Now that's a whole lot of Mystery from you two. How about this, I'll take you to Cowtune and there you can replenish yourself and we'll have more things to talk about like why you came to my universe and even better, I'll tell you about my world and how B-Daman is being played here."

"Wait a minute, B-Daman is popular here in your world!"

"Yes, so what do you say?"

Riki and Dracyan looked at each for a moment. "Mystery..." Riki said to himself and along with Dracyan, they nodded at her and the B-DaMage seeing and knowing this beckoned them and they did following her to Cowtune.

**So, the first mystery is solved and there are more mysteries ahead for Riki to solve as he and Dracyan continue this epic adventure. So what happens next? TBC...**


	3. Break Bomber Battle! Riki VS Yamato

**Chapter 2: Break Bomber Battle! Riki VS Yamato**

**Previously, Riki and Dracyan were transported to the Battle B-Daman world and met the B-DaMage. How many mysteries will Riki solve as his journey continues...**

* * *

The walking distance is quite long as the party made their way to Cowtune. Riki and Dracyan are still tired and weary after all the walking so when they arrived, "Okay, now we'll hit a café run by a woman named Mie. There, you'll be restored. Rest assure." briefed the B-DaMage. Riki and Dracyan complied as they continued making their way to the café.

When they arrived, "Looks like she'll be out for a while but she forgot to lock the doors."

"So what do we do B-DaMage?"

"Don't worry Dracyan. We'll just go in and there, you can make yourselves comfortable. Besides, I come here sometimes so it won't be a problem to you. Right?"

"Well I guess trespassing a local café doesn't hurt that much and she doesn't mind letting you in when she's away?"

"Well she doesn't mind because she trusts me a lot. Well, off you go while I take care of things from here." So Riki and Dracyan went in and she took them to a small room which has a bed and a bit of furniture. "I wonder what time is it?"

"I don't know but I feel like you need some shuteye for now Riki."

"Point taken Dracyan." Then, Riki threw himself on the bed. "So soft..." He was then fast asleep...for now.

**Later...**

"I wonder long I slept?" Riki thought to himself. Then, "Wait a minute, what time is it?" There is a clock on the wall and looking at it, "It seems like you've slept from yesterday afternoon to morning today."

"I never slept that much Dracyan." admitted Riki. Then the door opened and a woman stepped in. "Oh you just woke up? Well you're just in time for breakfast." She served Riki breakfast and as he ate, "I runt this café along with my son, I'm Mie by the way and you?"

"He's Riki Ryugasaki and I'm his partner, Rising Dracyan." Dracyan did the talking and it startled her easily. "Oh my, a talking B-Daman?! She was right about your universe after all!"

"Let me guess, the B-Damage told you about my presence?"

"Well yes, I came home yesterday with my son and she was loitering at our doorstep. Once we got there, she told me about your and your partner."

"I see. And who is this son of yours and where is his current location."

"Oh you mean Yamato? He and his friends are outside playing B-Daman. If you like, you guys can join the party."

"Now that sounds like a mystery." said Riki as he took a bite of his sandwich.

**After breakfast...**

"That was a heartening meal."

"Indeed Riki. You sure had an enjoyable breakfast. Now that you have energy, I say we begin our mission."

"Right Dracyan. Let's go outside and check things out." So Riki and Dracyan left the room and outside the café and upon exiting, they saw Yamato and his friends knocking pins with their B-damans and are now using their strike shots.

"Go Cobalt Blaster! Strike Magnum!"

"Go Chrome Raven Cyclone! Cyclone Sonic!"

"Go Break Ogre! Metallic Stamp!"

"Go Gatling Hades! Dark Stealth!"

Explosions after explosion as multiple pins were sent flying in all directions. Some of them landed on the cats nearly knocking them and some of them hit the café and some of them...

"Riki! Incoming!"

"I hear you Dracyan!" Riki then opened fired knocking the pins back to the table standing. As the smoke cleared, all were focused on Riki and Dracyan.

"Big brother who is that guy?"

"Beats me Li."

"Come to think of it, he looks like a worthy opponent to try on."

"Wait Enyju!" all stopped as Yamato spoke to Riki and Dracyan. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Well...I just..."

"He just woke up from yesterday's journey for we had a tiring travel for some time." All gasped. "That...that B-Daman just talked?!" Terry exclaimed. "No way! It's a taking B-Daman!" Yamato exclaimed. "I wanna see it!"

"Fat chance Kiba! Out of my way!" and a riot took place as all scrambled and fought their way to Riki and Dracyan until, "Look at it, it has blue eyes." Lina exclaimed as she examined Dracyan further. "Ours also have eyes but they do not talk."

"Well in my universe, they talk." All stopped and stared at them. "So your from another universe?" asked Yamato. "Yes, we came from another universe to do something special." answered Dracyan. "And what is it?" Riki smiled and took out the cube that Comissioner Takakura gave him. Throwing it in the air, the cube landed with a square showing a picture of a break bomber table and the cube suddenly began to transform! "What's going on?" asked Yamato.

"It was jut as we have planned. Right Riki?"

"Yup, I bet they'll enjoy it." Finally, the transformation was complete and in front of everyone's eyes, was...

...

...

...

A Super Break Bomber set!

"Neat! I've never seen or tried this thing before! Besides, who are you?"

"Oh yea I forgot! I'm Riki Ryugasaki and this is my B-daman. Rising Dracyan."

"What's up everyone."

"Cool! The name's Yamato Delgado and my partner, Cobalt Blaster!' Yamato then introduced the others and their B-Damans to Riki and Dracyan. "Now that we're done with the introduction, can we get started?"

"Sure but first, does any of you know how to use it?" All were speechless like as if their minds were blank. "Well then, Yamato. Ready yourself. You're gonna put your B-Daman to the test on this Super Break Bomber." So it was set. "Riki, call it!" said Dracyan "Okay, B-shots! Ready, aim...CROSSFIRE!" And it begins!

Riki opened fired as the break bomber moved horizontally. "What the..." Yamato looked confused. "In this game, all you need to do is to push the blocks to your opponent and if you push 4 green blocks out of 7, you win." Dracyan briefed. "Well that's no brainer." Yamato opened fired but his shots were missed but a few pushed through. "Too easy."

"Is that it?" Riki fired drive shots on one of the columns and easily pushed all the blocks including the green one. "What was that shot?" Grey noticed as he watched the marble hit the blue block and it bounced back driving itself to the next block. "This is insane!" Yamato noticed as he fired many shots to overwhelm the drive shot. He managed to knock a lot of blocks to Riki. "Not bad." Riki commented as he avoided them and shot more marbles to the blocks. "I don't think so!" Yamato made his move and he managed to overpower Riki's shots and he even managed to push 2 green blocks to him thus earning 2 points. "Yeah! I'm getting the hang of this!" All his friends were amazed at this and all cheered for Yamato as the game goes on. Within minutes and shots, both sides claimed 3 green blocks. Only one remained on the table. "You're pretty good on your first try Yamato but it ends here and now! Double Emblem Charge!" Riki's eyes had the emblem charge symbols appearing on it then, Dracyan powered up and, "Rising Overdrive!"

"Let the waves crash down! Rising Dracyan!" He fired a shot that unleashed the B-animal of the blue dragon and it headed straight for the target. "Some power!" Terry exclaimed. "That was awesome! Some dragon power!" Li and Wen became insane over dragons and, "BAM!" as they fell, "So much for obsessions." Grey shook his head as he talked. Seeing this, "Let's counter it with this!" Yamato took out his strike shot, loaded it and powered up! "Go Cobalt Blaster! Strike Magnum!" A super powerful shot was fired and then, both shots collided as they struggle over victory until..."IOOM!" All held on until the smoke cleared and..."AW COME ON!" Yamato yelled for he...lost! "Oh yeah!" Riki cheered and then, "You sure did good in this match I must say."

"I know and it's awesome! It's so much fun and I never felt alive and excited!" Yamato exclaimed and as for the others, "I wanna try!"

"Outa my way! I get the first turn!" Well it resulted in a catfight as all the Battle-B-Daman characters got into a fistfight against each other over the new game. Riki just laughed as he deactivated the table back into the techno cube device and reactivated it to unfold into a larger area and this time, it revealed not one but 5 other tables! All cheered and ran to give it a shot. "Wanna go for another round Dracyan?"

"Why not?" Riki nodded as Gunnos called him to battle him and he ran to him. So for the morning, all spent their time breaking bombs and they laughed and opened fired hitting each other's face with their strike shots(not literally though)After that, they had a lunch break of burgers and fries(Riki's favourite food)After that, they had more crossfire breaking more bombs until they tired themselves out of their energy and power especially on their B-damans. So they took a nap sleeping on beds and some boys even slept on the break bomber tables. Riki and Yamato are not tired however. They are right now sitting on the front porch having a conversation. "So you came here to introduce Crossfire?"

"Yes, it's our mission and role to do so."

"Cool. Maybe you can tell me more about it's secrets eh?" His black cat meowed in agreement. So Riki explained to him all about Crossfire. The different types of tournaments, the mysteries and many more. Yamato can be seen taking down notes and sketching some stuff. "Hey what's he doing?" Dracyan noticed. Soon enough, "Check it out!" Turns out Yamato sketched out the designs of the Crossfire tournament settings. Some examples like the Break Ball, Enchanted Bridge Break and many more. "Neat eh?"

"Not bad. So Yamato. Tell me about your ways of B-Daman in this world since I told you mine."

"Now that's what I call secretive trading." So Yamato told Riki all about the pin knockings and stuff like target practice. "All you do is knock pins down and hit your opponent's B-damans 3 times and out?" Dracyan asked him in wonder. "Yeah, it's our culture especially in tournaments like these." Then an idea struck Yamato. "How about we start a Crossfire Tournament tomorrow noon?"

"say, why not? You guys can spread the word and I'll set things up. Soon, all will know the new age of Crossfire will be brought to this world!" Yamato agreed as he hi-5 Riki and they went back into the café to arrange plan...

**They got a good taste of Crossfire and it will be epic in the next chapter...(Yeah, sorry I did not update for so long...)**


End file.
